leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amumu/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Wang Xun Concept Art House (David Villegas, West Studio) |visual = Albert Carranza Tulips and Chimneys Kevin Leroy Maryna Aleksandrova Carlos Ruiz Jordan Ewing |lead = |voice = Cristina Milizia |Japanese Voice Actor}} }} Amumu: The Curse of the Sad Mummy We were commissioned by Riot Games to create a musically-driven animation to narrate the backstory of , a character from the game 'League of Legends'. Amumu is a perpetually lonely character who embarks on an unfruitful journey to find friends. Amumu: The Curse of the Sad Mummy Our intention was to contrast the sombre tone of the musical track with the funny, charming visuals of Amumu. He has a head that is far too large for his body and cloddish feet, all of which make him a bit awkward. His lonely and emotional personality gave us a lot of scope to play with when developing a storyline for this piece. The visual style is inspired by paper cut-outs, a deliberate departure from the 3D, action-packed, realistically rendered style that is typical of video games. We initially came up with a story sequence inspired by delving further into Amumu’s character as well as selected lands from Riot's world. We wanted the transitions between worlds to be seamless, so we first mapped out the sequence as rough drawings. These were developed into beautiful storyboards which formed the foundation of the animation. The animatic was created from these boards and we stuck closely to them for the remainder of the project. Beautiful concept frames were then created which were cut up and developed further in Photoshop, prepping PSD's that after-effects artists could use in their comps. We spent a lot of time developing Amumu's final look using various illustrations which depicted him in various poses and expressions that the 3D artists could make use of when modeling and animating. 3D modeling and texturing of Amumu began as soon as we had approval on his design. Since we wanted the final shots to have a fluid, dreamy effect, we spent a few days filming ink, watercolor bleeds, splatters and stains which could be combined with our illustrated elements to make them seem organic and alive. Once all the elements were composited in after-effects, the magic happened bringing to life 'The Curse of the Sad Mummy'. Media Music= }} ;Related Music Snowdown 2010 - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Amumu VFX Update| |-|Gallery= Amumu Concept 01.png|Amumu Concept 1 Amumu Concept 02.png|Amumu Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Amumu Concept 03.jpg|Amumu Concept 3 Amumu Concept 04.png|Amumu Concept 4 Amumu Poro.jpg|Amumu Poro Promo Ironstylus Amumusketch.jpg|Amumu Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 1.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 1 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 2.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 2 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 3.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 3 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 4.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 4 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 5.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 5 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 6.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 6 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 7.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 7 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 8.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 8 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 9.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 9 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 10.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Promo 10 Amumu CotSM concept 01.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 1 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 02.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 2 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 03.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 3 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 04.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 4 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 05.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 5 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 06.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 6 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 07.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 7 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 08.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 8 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 09.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 9 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 10.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 10 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 11.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 11 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 12.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 12 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 13.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 13 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 14.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 14 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 15.jpg|Amumu "Curse of the Sad Mummy" Concept 15 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu SurpriseParty Chroma concept 01.jpg|Surprise Party Amumu Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Amumu SurpriseParty Model 01.png|Surprise Party Amumu Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Amumu SewnChaosSkin.jpg|Sewn Chaos Amumu Splash Concept (scrapped skin by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Amumu Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 1 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 2 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Concept 03.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 3 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Concept 04.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 4 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Splash Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Amumu Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Amumu Infernal Splash Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Amumu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Amumu Hextech Model 01.png|Hextech Amumu Model 1 Amumu Hextech Model 02.jpg|Hextech Amumu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Jordan Ewing) Amumu Hextech Model 03.jpg|Hextech Amumu Model 3 (by Riot Artist Jordan Ewing) Amumu Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Amumu Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) Amumu Hextech Splash Concept 02.gif|Hextech Amumu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) |-|Summoner Icons= Amumu Poro Icon.png|Amumu Poro Re-Gifted Amumu profileicon.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Infernal Amumu profileicon.png|Infernal Amumu |-|Ward Skins= Sad Mummy Ward.png|Sad Mummy |-|Emotes= Despair Emote.png|Despair LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif|Amumu (Facebook) Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Category:Champion development Category:Amumu